drbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation
The Book of Revelation is the final book of the New Testament corpus. Revelation brings together the worlds of heaven, earth, and hell in a final confrontation between the forces of good and evil. 'The Rapture' Armageddon is a place in Israel, commonly known by the name Meggido. It is a great sprawling place that's tailor made to be a battlefield (and has been one in the past.) It is predicted that at some point in the future, the nations of the world will be aligned against Israel, led by Persia (today Iran), Syria and Turkey. Just when the most one-sided battle ever fought begins and Israel is to be wiped off of the map forever, Jesus is to reappear and save Israel by destroying the aggressors. We are indeed living in the last time of history, though how long that time will last is not known. Ezekiel predicts that the nation of Israel will be scattered and spread into all the nations of the world. That occurred in 70 A.D. when the Romans destroyed the Jewish Temple and took many Jews hostage. They thrived as minority members of all of the world's countries and cultures. Ezekiel also predicts that the Jews would be drawn out of those nations and would re-establish Israel as a nation, in one day. Israel was re-founded on May 14, 1948. When that prediction comes true, the Bible says that we're within a generation of the events described in Revelation. When that time comes, those who are followers of Jesus will be "caught up" or taken off of the earth so as to avoid what follows. That event will be followed by three and a half years of peace, then three and a half years of terrible war, disease, conquest, famine, etc. At the end of that period, Jesus returns (as discussed above) and reigns as king. Revelation specifically says that no man will know the time of Jesus' return. Jesus could come back tonight. He could come back in a week. In 10 years. In 50 years. We don't know See Also... *End Times 'The Dragon ' It's prophetic, not literal. This is depicting events that are to happen in the future, and they (like all prophecies) are written in such a way as to conceal their meaning until the events they describe actually come true. And of course, we know this because we read the scripture in context to understand who it was written to, and why it was written. We don't just excise a verse out of its context and force it to stand on its own, and then expect that we can understand it. 'Mark of the Beast' The "Mark of the Beast" will be something that you have to voluntarily take, that you'll have to pledge allegiance to the political leader that's known as the anti-Christ to receive. You won't accidentally receive that mark (whatever it may be.) 'Related Topics' *Bible *Christianity *End Times *Never Hear the Name of Jesus Category:Dr. Bobisms